A New Empire
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: Anakin won the duel on Mustafar, and then claimed the Galactic Empire as his own, forever changing the fate of the galaxy, and will be some changes from the Empire, and the twins will grow up to be agents of the Dark Side.


**A New Empire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise, Disney does, still makes me mad.**

 **Hello, everyone, my followers and new readers. This story is my take on the idea of Anakin winning the fight on Mustafar, and claiming the Empire for his own, however, one major thing, Padme is not pregnant with the twins.**

 **Now on with the show**

"Its over, Anakin, I have the high ground." Obi-wan yelled, to be heard over the rush of lava.

Anakin, so confident in his own abilities, and drunk on the power of the Dark Side, not realizing that Obi-wan had the advantage of Sokan, shouted back, "You underestimate my power."

"Don't try it," Obi-wan warned his former friend and ally.

As Anakin was about to jump, he received a momentary vision of what would occur if he jumped at the angle he was thinking, if he did that, he would fail. So, he accounted for what Obi-wan would do, and put more power into his jump, thereby clearing Obi-wan's intended dismemberment strike, and before Obi-wan could turn around, Anakin's blade pierced his back.

Withdrawing the blade, Obi-wan's body crumpled to the ground. Anakin looked down at the body of his former master, as if contemplating what he had just done, killing his friend and brother, shutting down his blade and picking up Obi-wan's lightsaber, as a memento of good times.

Returning to the Naboo starship, Anakin was greeted by C-3PO, "Master Anakin, I am glad to see you are all right, we already have Mistress Padme onboard, we should leave this terrible place quickly, and what happened to Master Kenobi?"

"We will leave soon, Threepio, and don't ever mention Obi-wan again," was all Anakin said as we walked by 3PO, tapping him on the shoulder plate, and went to see Padme, laid out on the bunk the ship had. Even before he sat down, he could tell that she was gone, while he was sad at her death, he wasn't crying, "Oh, my sweet Padme, how could you betray me like that. I offered you the galaxy, and you refused me, you brought Obi-wan to kill me, that is a massive betrayal of my love for you. Sleep well, Padme, my love." As he stood up from the bunk, 3PO walked in.

"Master Anakin, a Republic, or Imperial shuttle is coming in for a landing on the pad next to us."

'Palpatine,' Anakin thought, "Thank you, Threepio," he said as we walked past the droids and out of the ship.

As he walked up the steps to the other landing pad, he saw his Sith Master walking down the shuttle ramp. "Excellent work, my apprentice, there are none left to truly oppose us. The Galaxy belongs to the Sith once again," Palpatine greeted.

"What of Master Yoda, is he dead, my master?" Anakin asked, as he would have felt the Grand Master's death.

"Master Yoda fled our duel, but I sense that he has gone into hiding, and there he will stay, living with the shame of knowing the one Sith that the Jedi were looking for, was right in front of them, all along. Your new crystals, Lord Vader." Sidious handed Vader two red synthetic crystals, which he then swapped the blue ones out for in his lightsaber, tapping into the Force to ensure that they were aligned properly, and hit the activation stud. The blade sprang to life, with a crimson red color. Sidious smiled slightly, "It will do until you fashion a new hilt, one worthy of the Sith."

Anakin turned from his master, waving his new red lightsaber a bit, trying to get a feel for it, to see if there was any difference, there wasn't any. A thought hit him, and in a move that could shake the stars, spun back on his master and drove the blade through him, Sidious hadn't foreseen Vader betraying him so quickly. The clones raised their blasters to shoot Vader, but never pulled the trigger. Vader deactivated his blade and Sidious crumpled to the pad. "No, the galaxy belongs to me." Vader simply stated. The clones lowered their weapons.

Anakin regarded the clones, "Who is the senior officer among you?"

"I am, sir." One clone stepped forward, Anakin recognized the helmet as that of a commander. "My designation is CC-4477, Commander Thire, of the Coruscant Guard."

"Thire, huh, who piloted the shuttle?" Anakin asked.

"Clone Captain Kagi, sir." Thire responded. "What are your orders, Gen-" Thire corrected himself, "my lord?"

Pointing to the Naboo Starship, "Have a couple of men get a medical capsule, and retrieve Senator Amidala's body, we will take it back to Naboo for a funeral, and there are two droids aboard it, bring them to me, they are going with us."

"Yes, sir, right away, sir." Thire responded, "Milord, what about Emperor Palpatine's body, shall we bring it too?"

"No, chuck it into the lava. It's what he deserves, for everything he has done." Vader ordered the clone.

"A bit disrespectful, but okay," Thire commented, as he pointed at a clone to clone to carry out that order.

"Lastly, Commander, send word to Coruscant, tell them that Palpatine is dead, killed at the hands of the Jedi, and to have Mas Ameeda book an emergency session of the Senate in a few days, as now the galaxy is ruled by Emperor Vader." Vader ordered, liking the feel of the title of Emperor on his lips. With all said and done, the shuttle took off for Naboo.

 _Elsewhere, on a remote asteroid,_

Yoda sat in mediation, awaiting Obi-wan's return. He had just been in contact with Qui-Gon Jinn, who was offering to help advance Yoda's training in the ability to retain one's consciousness after death, when he was startled out of his meditation by a disturbance in the Force, at the same time, Bail Organa had entered the room to check on Yoda. Yoda turned to face Bail, "Failed, Obi-wan has," Yoda stated, Bail looked dispirited even more.

"So, what now, I can gather others, form a resistance against the Sith controlled Galactic Empire," Bail began spouting, as if looking for ideas. Yoda merely raised his hand to quiet him.

"Not the time for that it is, keep your head calm you must, remain in good standing, even more so now, then ever." Then, Yoda felt another disturbance, and his reaction, was a mix of joy, fear, and confusion. Bail gave him an inquisitive look, "Sidious, Palpatine, is dead."

Bail seem to perk up at that, "That's good, perhaps we can now return things to the way they were."

"No, a new Emperor, there will be, Vader." Yoda pointed out. Bail's spirit seemed to fall at that.

"So, what do we do now?" Bail asked.

"Into hiding, I will go, there I will stay. As for you, keep your head down, you must. A time will come, for fighting back, but not now." Yoda advised, as he stood up and headed for the door,

"Where will you go?" Bail asked him.

"Somewhere, where found, I will not be. Goodbye, Senator Organa." Yoda bidding Organa farewell.

"Goodbye, old friend. May our paths meet again, and may the force be with us all." Bail, saying goodbye.

Bail, upon returning to the Tantive IV, received the message from Amedda, that the full Senate was to convene for a special session of Congress in few days' time. "This should be interesting."

As for Yoda, he stowed aboard a freighter, which he planned to get into an escape pod at some point, and land on a world long forgotten by Jedi and Sith alike.

 **There you have it, the alternate ending of Episode III, except that the twins weren't born. Don't worry, Luke and Leia will still be born, but it will be at a later date, and with a different mother, I'll let you guess who it will be, though it might be obvious to some of you, as I think there is only one other person in the galaxy that could have been the mother of the Skywalker twins, and it would have made sense, had things played out differently that they did in the time line. As for "Continuity," it will be mostly based in the "Legends" timeline, so expect a lot of those characters to show up, even if some are now part of the "Disney Canon," but the events of** _ **Rebels,**_ **at least from the first two seasons will happen, but altered greatly, so look out for that**

 **The Emperor is out, Peace.**


End file.
